Frozen - A couple of years later
by eurasian-noodles
Summary: Hi guys, I am just giving writing fanfics a go.I am not a writer so I am really sorry that my story is really bad. It's been a few years since Hans has left, but will he come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story so please excuse my bad writing.**

**I would really appreciate feed back so that I will know how to improve. I am very open to suggestions **

A number of years had passed since Elsa had learned to control her powers. She had learned to use love to control her magical gift. She was able to do so much with her powers; Create ice skating rinks, create ice hockey pitches and so much more. Elsa decided to make 1 quarter of the year into a winter wonderland and leave the rest normal. If only her beloved parents could have seen their daughter so happy.

Anna on the other hand was still her loveable playful self. Since the time that Hans had broken her heart, Anna had started developing feelings for Kristoff. He also felt the same way. The pair went on several dates, eating sandwiches and singing songs unison.

One day Anna and Kristoff were out walking together, hand in hand. They were adorable together. Kristoff took Anna to the place they first met; the barn beside the 'Oaken's Trading Post…and Sauna'. He got out his lute and played the most beautiful song ever. It nearly drove Anna to tears. Then when he had finished he got down on one knee. Anna thought to herself, 'Oh my, could this really be it?' The day she had been waiting for had finally arrived. Kristoff pulled out a large-ish wooden box from his back-pack. Kristoff nervously said, ''Princess Anna of Arendelle, would…..You…


	2. Chapter 2

Like a sandwhich? I made them especially the way you like them.''

Anna's heart really sank, ''that's really kind of you Kristoff but no thanks.''

Kristoff then opened the wooden box only for Anna to see that there was another box inside it. This time it was a smaller box. Kristoff, still on one knee opened that box. He said in his super dreamy voice, ''Princess Anna of Arendelle, would you please give me the honour of having such a beautiful wife?''

''Oh Kristoff,'' Anna blushed, ''Of course'' Kristoff then slipped on the beautiful diamond ring. Anna put one hand on top of his muscular chest and the other on the side of his face. Kristoff cupped his hands on her delicate face. Her eyes looked even more beautiful tonight. Slowly they both leaned in. Their lips joined together. It was magical. After about 10 seconds of heaven, they both pulled away. ''We must ask Elsa straight away for her blessing,'' Anna exclaimed. Anna thought to herself, ' this time she will definitely give her blessing because I didn't just meet Kristoff'

''Woah there tiger,'' Kristoff laughed, '' It's midnight and we are quite far away from the town. We can go in the morning.''

''Oh fine then,'' Anna said restlessly. I guess we will have to stay the night. Kristoff made a bed of straw and hay for Anna, and he slept on the floor. He would respect the ancient tradition for no sleeping together until after marriage. ''Good night my princess,'' Kristoff whispered. He got no reply for his princess was fast asleep. She looked so adorable like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry guys that this is a really rubbish chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write about. Please give me suggestions of stuff. **

The next morning Anna and Kristoff got up quite early. They had to get back to the castle as soon as possible.

Firstly Kristoff got changed and put on some fresh clothes. In order to do so he had to take off his top, only to reveal a super hot body. Anna blushed. She had never seen Kristoff without his shirt off before. Kristoff couldn't help but notice Anna looking at him. ''Oh so you like that, huh?'' smiled Kristoff. Anna felt really embarrassed and looked to the floor. Kristoff just laughed.

Finally they both got into Kristoff's sleigh. ''Go Sven!'' Kristoff shouted. Anna was about to put her feet up, but she remembered how Kristoff doesn't like that.

About an hour later they arrived at the castle gates. The gates were always open so they just walked in. Anna could see Elsa from a distance. ''Elsa! Elsa!'' Anna called out.

''Yes Anna,'' Elsa said. ''What is it?''

''You'll never guess what.''

''What is it?''

''Kristoff asked me to marry him. Isn't that great Elsa. Please give us your blessing. You can't say no this time because I didn't just meet him.''

''Anna I'm afraid I cannot bless you marriage, well not yet anyway.''

''What why not?''

''The ancient royal book states that a princess/prince must be at least the age of 21 before consent/blessing of marriage is permitted. I'm sorry Anna but I cannot bend the rules. They were written by Great Grandfather.''

Before Elsa knew it, Anna had run away. ''I'll go after her,'' said Kristoff to Elsa.

''Be careful Kristoff.''


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is getting a bit cheesy and all, but it will get better.**

**Please give me feedback. I just want to know how I can improve and stuff.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me! **

After what seemed like endless running, Anna finally stopped. She was soo far away from the castle grounds, she didn't know what to do. She silently sat there sobbing. ''I didn't mean to run away,'' Anna cried. ''Now I'm lost and no one will be able to find me.''

Suddenly there was some rustling in the trees. The wind bellowed. It all seemed too spooky. Anna crouched down even more and wrapped her cloak around her body. She was so frightened. Then a familiar voice spoke out to her. ''Anna are you hurt,'' the mysterious voice said with deep concern. As the silhouette of the figure came closer and closer to Anna, she was able to make out who it was. ''Anna don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I know I hurt you before, but believe me. I have changed. I am really sorry for what I did to you. I spend every day and night regretting my actions and the words I have said to you. Please would you take me back?

Anna was torn in too. Could her first love really have changed? 'No!' she thought, she couldn't like him again, and anyway, she was engaged to her real true love; Kristoff. He looked so hot though. His dreamy eyes glistened in the moon light. 'Snap out of it,' she told herself. ''No! I'm sorry Hans, I am engaged to someone else and even if I wasn't I would never take you back.

''I understand,'' Hans replied, ''but please consider it. I know that deep down inside you still love me and I was a fool not to love you when I had you.''

At that moment Anna just wanted to disappear. If only Kristoff were here right now.

If only.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. This scene is getting more 'action-y'**

**I you guys like this kind of stuff please let me know. **

**Thank you **

It was getting quite late and dark. Anna thought there wasn't much point trying to find her way back to Arendelle in case she would get even more lost. But unfortunately Hans was still with her. ''Oh brother,'' she murmured, ''this was going to be a long, awkward night.''

Anna made herself a mattress out of wood – just so that no bugs and stuff would get on to her. She also made sure she had a bit of distance away from Hans. Anna luckily had some emergency food bars packed which would last her 'til the morning. She didn't let on she had any food because she didn't want to have to share with Hans.

Hans on the other hand built a fire and made himself a small platform in the trees. He asked Anna if she wanted to join him up there, but she 'politely' refused.

Anna was surprised at Hans because he was extremely resourceful for a prince. He seemed to know how to deal with different situations.

Gradually as the night went on, Anna fell fast asleep.

Faithful Kristoff was still out searching for Anna. He was scared stiff that something had happened to her. If only he could find her. Kristoff then spotted a small flickering flame from a distance.

''Could it be her?'' he said with hope.

While Anna was asleep, Hans sneakily crept over to her. He wanted something from Anna; a kiss. Just one Kiss would satisfy him. He bent down; put one hand on her cheek; the other on the ground. He slowly leaned in. He could feel her warm breath against his face.

Kristoff started jogging over. Then once he was more sure that there were signs of life, he started picking up the pace, then to a sprint. His heart was pounding. He was so worried about his love.

Hans then pressed his lips against hers. He felt the magic. Anna didn't return the kiss; probably because she was in a deep sleep – even if she was awake, she would never kiss such a douchebag like him anyway.

Kristoff eventually got to the camp site and saw 'Him' there. ''What do you think you're doing?'' Kristoff shouted with anger. That startled Hans. He released his lips and jumped back.

''Uhh…umm.'' Hans stuttered.

Kristoff grabbed the nearest object he could find – which was a large stick, to go and attack Hans with. Hans drew his sword, he was ready to fight.

First move was Hans'. He slashed his sword at Kristoff's face but he quickly blocked it with the stick. Then Hans struck the sword into Kristoff's side. Blood gushed out; Kristoff winced in pain. It was only his love for Anna that kept him going. In a rage of anger, Kristoff swung the stick with all his might towards the joint of Hans' knee. Hans failed to block and fell immediately to the ground. He also dropped his sword. Kristoff quickly rushed to get the sword, and then he went over to Anna.

The weird thing was; Anna had slept through the whole thing. She never even stirred once.

''Let's get you back to Arendelle,'' Kristoff said gently with a warm smile on his face. Anna was still sound asleep so he carried her back. Hans felt weaker with the loss of so much blood but he wanted to get Anna back to Arendelle.

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Please let me know if you guys have any suggestions at all for the story line.**

**Please review!**

Kristoff was nearly back at Arendelle. He had only stopped once on his journey; which was to bandage up his wound from earlier. It seemed to take a while to get back. The only means of navigation Kristoff had was the stars. The trolls had taught him how to use the stars to his benefit.

_1 hour later_

*5am*

Most of Arendelle was still fast asleep. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the early birds chirping and the bees buzzing. Otherwise, it was super peaceful.

By this stage Anna had finally woke up. Kristoff decided it would be best that he didn't tell Anna what Hans was doing last night, in case she would freak out about it or something. Although Kristoff felt even weaker from the amount of blood he had lost that night. He desperately needed a good rest but he had to get Anna inside the castle first.

Once he had escorted Anna to the castle grounds, he brought her up to her room.

''Thanks so much Kristoff. That was really sweet of you to bring me back. I'm really sorry for running away like that. I don't know what on earth came over me.'' Anna said.

''Don't worry about. But promise me you will never run off like that again. I was worried sick about you.'' Kristoff said, sternly.

''Don't worry, I promise,'' Anna reassuringly said.

''That's good. I'm gonna go feed Sven now. See ya later.''

''Bye!''

Kristoff was actually going to go see Elsa and tell her about what Hans did.

As Kristoff was walking down the mighty, grand halls, he suddenly collapsed on the floor. He had gotten much weaker from the blood loss. His wound had split open again and the blood had seeped through the bandage. There was no one about. Kristoff didn't even have the energy to call out for help. He suddenly went unconscious. He needed help. He needed it fast…..

**What did you guys think. Tell me if you liked it or not, so that I will know how to improve and stuff.**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
